The Love of a Dragon
by Wormmon456
Summary: A new girl joined the Titans. When she finds a white book, Kalel is led on the adventure of her lifetime. MalchiorxOC, slight MalchiorxRaven
1. Inside The Book

_**I don't own Teen Titans, all rights belong to Warner Bros Animated. However, I do own Kayley/Kalel.**_

_**Kalel POV**_

**The other Titans had left to beat up some bad guy, and I was bored. I walked into Raven's room and had a look around. I was browsing through her books when I heard a voice. **  
**"Hello." I jumped and turned around but saw nothing behind me. **  
**"Who's there?" I yelled. **  
**"Malchior of Nol, at your service." The voice sounded male, and it was coming from her bed. I slowly walked over and I saw a white book on her bed. I picked the book up and snuck it into my room. **  
**"Malchior... Where've I heard that name before?" I muttered to myself. **  
**"Let me assist your memory. I am the wizard who defeated the dragon Rorek." I screamed and dropped the book. **  
**"Your... Your a book!" I gasped. **  
**"Yes." Malchior sighed. **  
**"How... can you speak?" I asked. **  
**"I was once a man, as I said." **  
**"Oh yeah... Well, I'm Kayley. But everyone calls me Kalel."**

**Then I heard the main door open. **  
**"I have to go, Raven's gonna be mad if she finds the book gone." I bit my lip, thinking of her reaction. I grabbed a white book from my bookcase and hid it under her pillow where Malchior's book was. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice the difference. I ran down to the living room and saw the guys all sat around. **  
**"Hey." I grinned. **  
**"Hey Kalel." Beast Boy smiled. I mentally rolled my eyes. The guy had a crush on me, and wasn't doing a good job of hiding that fact. I smiled back, and sat down on the other end of the sofa, making sure Starfire was between us. **  
**"Hello, friend Kalel." Starfire grinned before pulling me into a death-hug. I scowled and wriggled out of it. **  
**"I don't do hugs!" I growled. **  
**"What did you do while we were gone?" Robin asked me. I shrugged. **  
**"Not much really. Played some video games, read some books... Same old, same old." **

**After dinner I went into my room and shut the door before pulling Malchior's book out of my school rucksack. **  
**"Hey." I whispered as I put it on the bed. When I got no answer, I shrugged and got changed into my **_**Keep Calm and Party **_**PJ top and my favourite worn-out pair of shorts. I climbed into bed and wrote some more of my stories before closing my laptop and putting it to one side. I lay down on my side and stared at the book. Why wasn't he answering? Maybe he's just sleeping himself? I let the questions roam in my head, and slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep.**

**I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange place. There were lots of plants and it looked more like a painting than real life. **  
**"Hello." I heard Malchior's voice behind me and I turned around. **  
**"Malchior?" I asked. The man stood behind me looked nothing like I'd imagined. His long, white hair was waist-length, and he had light blue eyes that seemed to be observing my reaction. I smiled. **  
**"It's nice to finally see **_**you**_**." I grinned. He smiled back and walked closer to me. I closed the distance between us. **  
**"So, where is this?" I asked. **  
**"We are both inside the book." **  
**"What! How did I get in here?" I asked, confused. **  
**"I used a spell to bring you here." He replied, watching me. **  
**"Oh, cool." I shrugged, and turned to look around at the beach we were stood on. Suddenly, I felt a hand covering my mouth and nose and I was struggling to breathe. I felt myself falling into blackness.**


	2. Escape

_**Kalel POV**_

**I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed it was night. I turned my head slightly and saw Malchior sat looking into a fire nearby. I tried to sit up and realises my hands and legs were tied up. I scowled and looked at Malchior again. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the wall. I glared at him. How could he sleep, having done this to me?**

**A few hours later I was planning a way to silently get myself free and how to kill him when I saw him move. I looked up and saw he was waking up. I scowled but closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. I heard footsteps and felt someone picking me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Malchior carrying me across a field. I also noticed my hands and legs were no longer tied up. I grinned and slapped Malchior's face before struggling out of his arms. **

**"Jerk!" I yelled at him before running for the beach I arrived on. I sat on the sand and used what little magic I inherited from my mother (A/N: More on that later) to try contacting the Titans. **_**Guys? Can you hear me? **_**When I got no reply, I gave up with them, and focused on Raven. **_**Raven? Are you hearing me? **_**I was just giving up when I got a reply. **_**"Kayley." **_**I scowled at her use of my full name but ignored it. **_**Raven. I need your help. Can you use a spell to get me out of this white book of yours? It's in my room, under my pillow. **_  
_**"Hold on." **_

**After about ten minutes I slowly felt something pulling me out of the book. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was lying on my bed. I grinned and ran into Raven's room, where I saw her putting Malchior's book into a chest. I slowly walked over to her. **  
**"Hey..." I smiled. **  
**"What were you thinking?" Raven asked me. **  
**"I just thought it looked different to your other books and I wanted to read it. I didn't know Malchior was in there." **  
**"Don't touch the book again." I nodded and left her room.**

**That night, I was woken by screaming coming from Raven's room. I ran in to find Raven gone and the white book lying open on her bed. **  
**"Raven?" I yelled. As the other Titans ran in, I flipped through the white book and saw the picture of Malchior. I glared at it and looked at the others. "I have to go into the book after Raven." I closed my eyes, and used a spell to transport myself into the book. The first thing I noticed was a dragon holding Raven. I gasped. "Raven! What is that thing?" **  
**"It's Malchior. You shouldn't have come!" Raven was struggling out of its grasp. **  
**"Malchior?" I gasped. **  
**"Hello Kalel. It has been a while." Malchior smiled. I shivered, his smile was creepy. **  
**"Let Raven go!" I yelled, running for Malchior. He dropped Raven and his hand came towards me. I dropped, rolled away from it, and got up behind him. I climbed up his back and grabbed my knife, before stabbing it into his back. The dragon roared and changed into the human form I first saw him as. He pulled the knife out of his back and collapsed to the ground. I backed away from him, and ran towards Raven. "Come on, let's get out of here."**

**We ran to the beach and Raven opened up a portal. We stepped through it, back to our world.**


End file.
